Stolen Kiss
by LoonyLoopyLupin96
Summary: Severus Snape comes accross Sirius and Remus together in the study; the two of them had felt it better to keep their relationship a secret, but once one person knows...  And as for Snape, he doesn't paticularly go about confronting them the right way
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The huge cracking sound that Sirius had been waiting for, rang through the night as Remus Lupin apparated onto the street outside Grimmauld Place. Sirius Black jumped out of his seat, and rushed to the door, to welcome home his best friend.

Looking tired, Remus turned the handle of the door, as soon as he caught sight of Sirius, the tiredness left his face; a burning hunger and lust replaced it. Hanging up his coat, Remus turned to face Sirius, who was also looking rather cheerful, "Tough night Moony?" Sirius asked, as he moved closer to Remus. Shrugging, Remus looked at Sirius with a knowing glint in his eye, "I've had worse" he replied.

Taking his hand, Sirius lead Remus to the study in which he had been waiting for his return. Before looking to see if the door was closed behind them, Sirius pushed Remus against the bookshelves at the far wall, and began kissing him with a fierce passion. Without resistance, Remus clutched at Sirius' robes, drawing him closer. His hands explored Sirius' body, as they kissed.

Outside the room, a pale, dark figure walked by the study, to collect his coat. Hearing the noises of the men inside, he went over to the door, just to make sure they weren't being burgled or anything, so he told himself. His long robes floated behind him as he peered through the gap of the open door.

Inside, two familiar men were up against each other, against the huge bookshelves. The coffee table lay on the floor beside them, as though they had knocked it over in their haste to get together.

Severus Snape staggered back, wondering how long the relationship between two of his enemies had been going on for. Running a hand through his greasy black hair, he decided to confront one of the men the next day. Feeling confused and a little jealous, he marched out of the door, planning what to say to Remus and Sirius the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

The next day, nothing but the occasional catching of each other's eyes, would have alerted anyone to the fact that something was going on with Remus and Sirius. Remus passed Sirius on the stairs, and after a quick smile to one another, they continued on their way. As Remus neared the bottom of the stairs, the front door opened, revealing Severus. He nodded to Remus, as was normal, they rarely spoke.

This time, as Remus entered the study, Severus followed, leaving the door wide open. "Severus?" Remus asked, startled. Deciding to get straight to the point, Severus spoke, "We need to talk, Remus." Upon seeing Remus' blank look, Severus continued, "About Black." The use of Sirius' name from Severus' mouth was rare, and so Remus was not yet feeling nervous or scared, as Severus had suspected he would.

"Perhaps, you would like to shut the door?" Remus suggested casually, not wanting to be overheard if Severus had something unpleasant to say, which he usually did, wherever 'Black' was concerned. "I'd rather it remained open, for now at least" Severus replied. As Remus frowned, Severus sneered "Well, I wouldn't want you holding me up against the bookshelves or anything like that". He made a pointed look to the coffee table, laying on its side.

Remus closed his eyes in thought, and made to shut the door, definitely not wanting to be overheard. "I thought I'd heard someone leave, but I didn't think you would have heard us..." Severus interrupted, "Hard not to overhear with the door open". Remus nodded, slightly confused, "So, what is it?" Severus glanced at the clock before answering, "I guess it will have to wait, the meeting is starting in five minutes, and I do not think our conversation will be done by then..." and with that, he turned and left the study, his black robe swinging around him.

Remus decided not to mention to Sirius that Severus knew, and so as he took his seat beside Sirius, across from Severus, he decided to keep his eyes away from them both. Occasionally he slipped up, and when Sirius' hand found his, under the table, Remus flushed, glancing nervously at Severus, who avoided his gaze, frowning.

Albus Dumbledore stood up at the head of the table, and began to conduct the meeting.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"...How touchingly paternal Black, perhaps Potter will grow up to be a felon, just like his Godfather" Severus interceded. "I'm warning you Severus..." Sirius began, rising from his chair. Automatically, Remus reached for Sirius' arm, pulling him back into his seat. A gleeful, smug look seemed to radiate from Severus' features. Thankfully, it was noticed by only Remus, who looked away, nervously.

"I think it would be prudent to finish the meeting at this point, before wands are drawn" Albus fixed a cheerful glare at both Sirius and Severus. Chairs scraped along the floor as the other Order members got up to leave, or go and talk to one another quietly in a corner.

Remus turned around, expecting to see Sirius standing behind him. When he didn't, Remus decided to head back to the Study to read, until Severus came to see him.

Sirius stood by the counter at the side, buttering some toast. He reached forward to pick up a knife, his hand brushing slightly against the robes of the person next to him. The person, Severus Snape, turned to Sirius. Upon recognition, each gave the other, a look of disgust, recalling their earlier debate. "Don't get any ideas" Severus warned, "One touch was one touch too many". Then he picked up his mug, and walked away to talk to Albus.

Staring after him, Sirius wondered what Severus could have possibly been talking about. Various things played over in his mind; Severus was mad: Sirius had always thought so anyway. Or, could it be that Snape had seen something. Abandoning his toast, Sirius marched over to where his greasy enemy stood, drinking alone.

"What was that about, Snivellus?" Sirius asked, wanting to end the conversation as soon as he could, "What was what about?" Severus replied, looking down at Sirius as though he was a child, wasting his time. "That comment," Sirius said, growing more and more annoyed each minute. Severus merely sneered, "Wouldn't you like to know..." Severus began to walk away, but was stopped when Sirius reached out and grabbed his arm, "Tell Me Now, and you can walk away" Sirius threatened. Again, Severus merely smiled, "You're acting like a tough man again now Black, very unlike your weak behaviour last night with your little friend. Of course, Albus would say that love does that to people; makes them...weak, vulnerable" Severus shrugged, unconcerned, and walked away, leaving a pale looking Sirius staring after him.

Severus headed to the study, and knocked on the thick brown door swiftly, twice. "Come on in" Remus called from the worn out chair in the corner, as he placed his book back on the shelf beside him.

Back in the kitchen, Sirius had walked back over to claim his toast, which he began chewing at fiercely, recalling Snape's words with each bite.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Severus closed the door carefully behind him, his satisfaction over teasing Sirius, began to fade as he sat down opposite Remus. The small window behind him, smiled in the light, casting gloomy shadows over the two men.

"Okay..." Remus began awkwardly, with a small, nervous smile. Severus nodded, in thought, and began; "Well, as you know, I stumbled across you and Black, together the other night," as Remus listened, a trace of a blush began to outline his face, beneath the scars. "I'm not going to tell Sirius you know..." Remus announced, after a few moments silence. Severus bit his lip, to stop himself saying that he had already hinted at it on numerous occasions. "And why is that, if I may ask?" Severus asked, curiously. Remus shrugged, "Well you know how it is, if he knew about us, then he..." Remus' blush became more pronounced, "...that is to say, if he knew that you knew, then he wouldn't be too pleased" Remus corrected himself.

Severus smiled slightly, "I often wondered, you know, about the two of you. There was always something about the pair of you that seemed to say something was going on. And, despite what you may think, I'm rather happy for you, to have found a partner at long last." This was quite surprising news to Remus, but he composed his expression before replying, "Thank you Severus, yes, James used to say the same thing," Severus' expression grew darker at the mention of James, and so Remus thought it was best to change the subject, "It was a heated meeting today, wasn't it?" he interjected. Severus rolled his eyes, and ignored the attempt at a new subject, continuing with his earlier thoughts.

"Yes, deep down I quite like to see more couples interacting in the world." He conceded, Remus thought he heard a trace of bitterness in Severus' voice, and prompted him to talk further, "Severus...have you...been...in love?" he watched Severus closely, to see his reaction. As it was, the only indication that Severus had reacted to the statement, was the thin layer of sweat appearing on his forehead. Remus frowned, trying to imagine the greasy haired child he knew at school, displaying any other signs of feelings other than hatred, pain and embarrassment.

When he spoke, Severus' voice was pensive, as he stared past Remus, seeing the past, through his eyes; "Yes, she was brilliant. Talented, friendly, and a muggle-born" Remus noticed that Severus' eyes tightened upon the mention of the phrase, "she saw the good in people, as I'm sure you know" he said with a pointed glance at Remus. "But, I was only ever a friend to her." He finished, looking down at the floor. Remus sighed, trying to imagine what would have happened if Sirius had only remained a friend to him, the idea pained him, and so he felt he understood Severus' anguish.

Remus' eyes opened wide, briefly as the realisation of who the girl was, "Did Lily know how you felt?" Remus began, leaning forward from the old chair. When Severus looked back at Remus, his face was filled with pain, and the end of his eye lashes were slightly wet. "No," Severus answered quietly, "I never had the guts to tell her, not with James and..." Severus frowned suddenly, and rose from his chair, turning to face the bookshelves, "Who said I was talking about Lily?" Severus demanded, but the pain in his voice diminished any anger he wanted to feel. Remus rose quietly, and stood beside Severus, "Which other muggle-born could you have been friends with?" Severus turned slowly, looking at Remus with a slightly confused, and longing expression, "You" he replied, as he brought his lips to Remus'. Surprised, Remus stood still for a moment, but when he gave in, ending his resistance, and returned the kiss, Severus pulled away, looked at Remus and rushed out of the door leaving a muddled and overwhelmed Remus behind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Remus took his seat again, wondering whether Severus had acted on impulse, or of a deeper feeling. With his mind still on the brief encounter, Remus picked up his book, and began reading again.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Sirius had been watching the door to the study, and as soon as Severus fled, Sirius went over to him to confront him once more. After having had time to think, Sirius now felt a lot braver than he had earlier, about confronting his arch enemy. "Oi! Sniv!" Sirius called as he struggled to catch up with Severus.

Severus turned, mildly afraid that Remus had told Sirius about the kiss. But Sirius' face didn't portray the emotion of a man who knew such a thing, and as Severus' pulse began to slow, he said, "I do not have time to discuss your romantic encounter with Remus. There are other things going on in the world, things that do not involve you," he finished, leaving the house. He left Sirius behind, his jaw hanging open slightly.

At the same time, Charlie Weasley happened to be coming downstairs, after having visited his recovering father upstairs. "Sirius," he called out, "are you alright?" he asked. Without a reply, Sirius rushed past Charlie, and headed up the wooden stairs. Simultaneously, the study door opened, revealing a confused but content Remus. Clearly, he had not overheard the confrontation outside. Charlie walked over to him, and was about to divulge the conversation, when Remus, sighing, stood aside and motioned for him to come in.

Charlie walked in, his eyes scanning the room, before he turned to face Remus. "Remus..." he began, unsure. Remus smiled understandingly, and took his seat again, motioning for Charlie to do the same. "You know," Remus said. It wasn't a question; merely a statement. But, Charlie nodded, nonetheless. "What I don't get," Charlie began, "is why Snape doesn't just talk to you both about it, instead of taunting Sirius and dragging it out, while...talking to you in a...different manner" Charlie finished, sighing with relief at getting his thoughts of his chest. He had, after all, been struggling with these thoughts since he overheard little snippets of Remus and Severus' conversation in the study, earlier that day.

At the back of Remus' mind came a dark thought; could Charlie know about the brief kiss between he and Severus? Before he could address this thought, more realisation hit him like ice cold water.

Remus rose from his chair, a stunned, scared expression on his face. "Sirius knows?" he asked, turning to face Charlie suddenly. Rising, Charlie looked at Remus, placing a hand on his shoulder, "of course Sirius knows about Snape knowing, didn't you hear what I said?" Charlie asked stupidly. Remus waved his comment away with a weary hand, "I have to talk to Sirius," he said desperately, "Why? What is it?" Charlie asked, his voice laced with concern.

Remus turned to face Charlie, looking a little paler than he had done earlier, "if Sirius knows..." Remus began, Charlie nodded encouragingly, and Remus continued, in a monotone, "if Sirius knows," he repeated, "then Severus may not hesitate to tell him something else..." Charlie's forehead creased as he tried to figure out what Remus was talking about. "What's happened?" Charlie asked, his mind running over all sorts of strange and terrible events that may have occurred. What he was not expecting, was Remus' reply; "Severus kissed me," was his shaky reply. There was no affection in his voice, nor was there any anger. A point, picked up on by the man who had come down the stairs a moment sooner.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Sirius Black stood frozen, his hand up at the Study door, as he was going to push it open, a moment sooner. Instead, he marched into the Main Room, and turned to face Mundungus Fletcher, "Find. That. Greasy. Slime. Ball. And. Get. Him. Back. Here. Now." Sirius growled, to a terrified Mundungus, who, clearly understanding the instructions, disapparated a moment later. Sirius marched up and down angrily awaiting his return. "Sirius, is everything alright?" Kingsley Shacklebolt questioned, frowning as he watched Sirius patrol the doorway. Sirius appeared to be muttering to himself, very few of the words were perceptible, 'kill that greasy kit', 'make him pay'.

Kingsley, realising he wasn't going to get an answer, headed out of the room, leaving Sirius alone with a confused looking Tonks, a watchful Mad-Eye and an uninterested Professor McGonagall. Crack! Mundungus reappeared clutching hold of an anxious looking Severus. "Get off me!" Severus said, annoyed as he pulled away from Mundungus' grasp, and turned to face a heavy breathing, furious looking Sirius. The look on Sirius' face alerted Severus immediately as to what was going on. "Oh," was all that came from Severus' lips, before everything went black (in all senses of the phrase).

As Sirius withdrew his fist, Professor McGonagall, very interested all of a sudden, jumped out of her chair, clasping a hand to her mouth, "Sirius, what are you..." as Severus' lids began to flicker, Sirius marched over to the kitchen, and came back brandishing his wand, "Sirius I'm sure there isn't any need for..." Tonks interjected, placing a steady hand on her cousin's arm. In the meantime, Severus began to rise slowly from the floor. Seeing this, Sirius shrugged off Tonks' arm, and stepped over to Severus, pointing his wand directly at the face of the confused man on the floor.

As consciousness began to make its way through Severus' mind, he became aware that he was laying on the floor, with a wand pointing in his face. "Sirius," he mumbled, slurring slightly. "Sirius," he said again, clearer, "please..." Severus said, not caring that he appeared to be begging for mercy for the first time in his life, where the Marauders were involved. Sirius sneered, raising his wand, " 'please,'" he copied, "Keep. Your. Greasy. Hands. Off. My. Remus," Sirius growled, before thinking 'Levicorpus, Silencio'. He didn't watch as Severus was lifted into the air, nor as Severus tried to talk, but no sound came out. Instead, Sirius pushed aside Charlie Weasley – who had just come into the kitchen after having consoled Remus – and marched up the stairs, out of sight.

A moment later, as Charlie looked around at the bewildered faces around him, he noticed Severus hanging up on the ceiling. Charlie muttered the counter curse and stepped aside as Severus fell to the floor, "Nice of you to drop in," Charlie chuckled. With a glare from Professor McGonagall, he fell silent.

"What in the name of Merlin was that all about?" asked an astounded Tonks. Charlie bit his lip, deciding to keep his promise to Remus, and not to mention it. Severus walked over to the corner of the room and poured himself a drink, looking immensely embarrassed as he avoided everyone's concerned eyes. "What did he mean by, 'My Remus'?" Professor McGonagall asked, as the others nodded in agreement with their aligned confusion, "He couldn't have meant...?" she continued, glancing at everyone. When she glanced at Charlie, he nodded, confirming her question, "Really?" asked Tonks, looking mildly disappointed. "But, what then does this have to do with you, Snape?" Severus' hand shook as he drank from his cup and the others understood his current frustration, and left him alone. Gradually, people broke off into their own conversations.

A moment later, Remus came out of the Study, looking relieved after his discussion with Charlie. The room fell silent. Frowning, Remus began to ask what was wrong, but then he noticed a red faced Severus, who had turned around as he heard Remus approach, stood in the corner. The spectators looked from Remus to Severus, and back again. Remus' eyes must have conveyed some sort of question, as Severus nodded, still unable to talk. Remus groaned, and covered his head with his hands. Charlie placed a comforting arm on Remus' shoulder, like before, "what is it?" he asked, although he had his vague suspicions; unconfirmed, as he still hadn't gotten the full story from anyone.

Remus swallowed and said, "He knows," before turning and heading up the stairs.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Upstairs, Sirius sat on the edge of his bed, staring at the picture of he, James, Peter and Remus. His eyes passed over Peter as though he wasn't there. They lingered on Remus, as many questions swarmed through Sirius' head; Had Remus enjoyed the kiss? Had he had any choice in it? Or had Severus merely pounced on an unsuspecting Remus? As Sirius pondered over each individual question, his door opened quietly.

Remus took a deep breath and walked into Sirius' bedroom. Having been in there many times before, the surroundings were as familiar to Remus as they were to Sirius. Sirius looked up briefly, and saw Remus. There was an awkward silence as the two friends assessed each other, "Sirius..." Remus began, unsure how to continue. Sirius remained on the edge of the bed, and motioned for Remus to come and join him. Hesitantly, Remus complied and as he walked over to Sirius, he gave a small, nervous smile. Sirius returned the smile only a little; it was more of a Snape kind of smile, than the usual grin that usually accompanied Sirius.

As Remus took his seat beside Sirius, he placed his hand firmly on Sirius' leg. Sirius looked down at Remus' hand, but didn't object. Swallowing, Remus began to talk, he was careful to stick to the truth, and not blame it all on Severus. "He saw us, in the Study that night," Remus began, thinking it best to start right at the beginning. Sirius' face remained impassive. "And so he came to see me about it, just before the meeting," Remus continued. Sirius began to frown slightly, "You seemed on edge, I thought it was just the moon cycle beginning to affect you, and so my hand found yours, to comfort you, reassure you...but it only seemed to make you a little more nervous." Sirius said, sounding a little pleased to finally understand, "But why then; why didn't you..."

"Why didn't I talk to you about it?" Remus interjected, Sirius nodded, "I knew how you would react to the news; Severus knowing about us, and so I thought it was best to deal with it alone..." Sirius gave a small, sad laugh, "That had always been your trouble, you know, you were too independent," Remus smiled, and rubbed Sirius leg gently. Sirius placed a hand on Remus' and entwined their fingers. "Go on..." Sirius prompted, having not forgotten what they were discussing, Remus nodded, "And then, after the meeting, Severus came to the study, to talk to me." Remus hesitated, unsure whether to mention the discussion about Lily, "We talked about how he had often wondered whether there was something between us," Sirius sneered, causing Remus to pause briefly, giving him time to think, "And he told me about a time he had been in love..." Remus paused, awaiting Sirius' reaction.

Sirius raised his eyebrows, "That greasy git loved? Since when did he display any other outward signs of any emotion other than hate?" Sirius said, more or less echoing Remus' earlier thoughts. "I thought something along those lines too, and we were kind of right, for he didn't, not exactly; he never told her his true feelings," Remus conceded. Sirius frowned, "She? Then why did he kiss you?" Sirius froze, "Or...Or was it you; did you...?" Remus shook his head furiously, "I didn't. I would never, ever. I swear," Remus explained, rather than feeling offended that Sirius suspected he might have done. Sirius sighed, relieved, "Thank you." He planted a small kiss on Remus' cheek, who also calmed down slightly. "So, we weren't even discussing **us** anymore. I guess Severus was just feeling kind of lonely, sad, and regretful. In his mind, he may have been with here, I cannot say; I can only guess..."

Downstairs, Severus was saying something quite similar.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Charlie and Severus stood in a deserted kitchen, each holding a mug of Butterbeer. "So, we weren't even discussing **them **anymore," Severus continued, "And as I rose out of my seat, thinking of her..." Severus' eyes glazed over with a pensive look, a second later, Severus blinked, coming back to the present, "And before I knew it, in my mind, I'd kissed her, but in reality..." Severus trailed off, a thin blush rising slowly into his pale cheeks. Charlie nodded, understanding. "Did you explain this to Remus?" Charlie asked, as a look of horror overrode Severus' embarrassment, "No. I just fled as fast as I could, once the realisation hit me. At least, I tried; Sirius caught up with me..." Bitterness rang out through Severus' words. "Ah," was all Charlie responded, but Severus nodded, not feeling the need to continue.

"I think..." Charlie began, contemplative, "that you should explain this to Remus," Charlie continued. Severus shook his head, "Isn't it best we just let everyone forget about it?" Severus asked, sounding anxious. "I would have said so, but now that Sirius knows..." Charlie replied, trailing off. Severus sighed, "I guess so... Do you think it would be better if I spoke to Remus alone or with Sirius, or over lunch?" Severus blushed slightly, once again lighting up his besotted features, "I mean, at lunch where everyone is around..." Charlie shook his head, definitely not the latter. I suppose it depends on what the other two would like to do, really." Severus nodded, beginning to rise from his chair.

Charlie placed a firm arm on Severus', "Don't go now." He warned. Severus frowned, "Why, they're only in their...Oh." Severus sat down, as the realisation dawned on him, "Good idea. Disturbing them when they are, erm, in the bedroom... It wouldn't be prudent." Charlie chuckled, "No, it wouldn't be." They sat in silence, finishing their drinks. Severus and Charlie rose, simultaneously, "Thank you," Severus said to Charlie, who shook his head, slapping Severus' arm softly, "Don't worry about it. I'm happy to help."

Severus left the room, in a slightly less tense mood than he was earlier, rethinking Charlie's words as he disapparated from Grimmauld Place.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"So, you think he was daydreaming about this mystery woman," Sirius asked, "And he didn't realise he had kissed you?" Remus nodded, as Sirius began to look considerably happier all of a sudden. Sirius reached up, and cupped Remus' face with his spare hand; he leaned forward carefully, and brought their lips together. Remus smiled, mumbling against Sirius' lips, "Does this mean you've forgiven me?" Sirius pulled away, looking momentarily outraged. "Forgiven you?" he asked, "there was nothing to forgive you for; it wasn't your fault," he finished. Remus sighed, thinking about the words. Still with his hand on Remus' cheek, Sirius began to move his thumb around in circles, comfortingly. Remus smiled a little, leaning to the touch.

"But...Severus and I, well, we kissed," Remus managed to say eventually. Sirius nodded, as his eyes tightened the tiniest bit; unnoticeable to anyone – but Remus, of course. "But like I said, Remus, it wasn't your fault. I can't blame you for Severus mistaking you for someone else...or daydreaming about them," Sirius shrugged, "We'll just have to move on, I guess," he finished grudgingly. Remus' expression lit up as he took in Sirius' words. Seeing the change, Sirius also smiled, moving his hand away from Remus' cheek to take his hand between his own. "I mean it Moony, of course, I would have loved a reason to go and curse Snape again, but...I'd rather have you, than have a reason to curse him," Sirius finished. A sly grin crept over Remus' face, "You mean to say, that had we gotten together back at school, you would have stopped cursing him, for me?" Sirius groaned as he heard the words, whilst Remus chuckled.

"I think...that had we gotten together back at school...then...yes," Sirius nodded earnestly, "I would have left that greasy slime ball alone, for you." Remus smiled, bringing his other hand to rest on top of Sirius'. "I love you," Remus whispered. Sirius raised an eyebrow in amusement, "Because I said I'd leave him alone for you? Well, thanks," he continued, joking, "Glad I can be of some good use," he finished, smirking, although there was a small sense of bitterness to his tone. Remus shook his head exasperated, "I love you for who you are Sirius, you know that. Of course, anything extra is just an added bonus." The mock grin left Sirius' face as he leaned forward to kiss Remus once again. Satisfied, Remus removed his hand from Sirius', reaching over to his shoulder, grasping Sirius' shirt and pulling him to him. "If I apologise to Snivellus," Sirius said, now hovering above Remus, "Will I be rewarded?" he finished, his eyes burning excitedly. Remus nodded, "More than your wildest dreams could have imagined."

Sirius grinned and made to move away. He found that he couldn't, however. Realising, Sirius made a pointed look at Remus' hand, which was clasped around his shirt, restraining him from moving, "I can't apologise if you don't let me go Remus," Sirius said, although the tone of his voice told Remus that he wanted more than anything, not to leave. "Then don't..." Remus replied. Sirius cocked his head to one side, "I have to; my wildest dream awaits..." Sirius attempted to jump off Remus again, as Remus lay there laughing, "You can't break the grip of a werewolf, Paddy." Sirius rolled his eyes, moving back to Remus, "Fine," he said with an air of joking defiance. Remus nodded, looking a little serious, "Forget about Severus; I just merely curious about how much you wanted me right now," Remus finished.

Sirius grinned mischievously, "Is that so?" he asked. Without waiting for a reply, Sirius began to unfasten Remus' shirt, "I'll show you how much I want you..." Sirius trailed off, pushing Remus back onto the bed...

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the end of the story, and so I will tick the 'complete' box. However, as I have thoroughly enjoyed writing this rather dramatic piece of writing, and many of you seem to have enjoyed reading it, I may continue it, if I end up with another idea. If this is the case, I will continue to write from Chapter Ten... In the unlikely event that I do not, however, then I will take this time to say Thank You for reading, nothing makes me smile more than a good review, so Thank You again, for this :) I shall probably be writing more things soon, so I look forward to hearing from you all again soon; <strong>__**But for now, Mischeif Managed !**_


End file.
